


The trials and tribulations of spidey

by 55935



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Just a request fic. I will try to do all requests in the order in which they're commentedThis first chapter is kind of just an intro. Not an actual story. Trust me, I'll make sure the stories are over 300 words. I never read a fix that is under 1,000 words but I'll try to write at least 2,000 for each story. Might be more. Depends on the requestTags will be added
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!!!!

I have a problem. Well not so much as a problem as it is just pure laziness.

I realized that I cannot and will not complete an actual fic (yet)

I'm not that good of a writer. But give me a chance!

Anyway I am accepting requests that you can just comment down below.

The only rule is that they have to be about Peter parker. You can choose any other marvel character to add in, but just a heads up, I've only ever seen the iron man and spiderman movies.

Other than that, you can request anything. Sicfics, hurt/comfort, fluff, death (if you want to make me cry and hate myself later)

I thought this would give me something to do since I am home from school because of the virus.

I hope to receive at least a few requests because I am too bored to do anything else.

I figured this would be easier than trying to complete an actual fic. This way I can pace myself more

I'll post as much as I am able. If I'm free, and I get a notification on my phone about a new request, I'll start working on it right away

I'll try to do them in order from when they are given, but if you noticed that I skipped you, please shout at me.

I'll make sure to add in the summary who gave me the request so that you know it's yours.

Also any mistakes you see, please point them out. I re-read everything I write but sometimes I miss some errors. 

I don't know about you, but I'm not a big fan of fics with too many errors and no punctuation. It messes with my OCD lol

Thanks. Stay safe. Stay healthy. And stay happy

Enjoy

-Emily 


	2. Not a chapter

So I'm still new to this and I couldn't figure out how to have my chapters say '1/?' unless I added a chapter. So that's what this is. 

That is literally the only reason why I posted a second chapter

Feel free to shout requests or prompts. I will write them all as long as it's not smut and as long as it includes little Petey Parkour 


	3. The Bartons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony head up to the Bartons' farm for Peter's spring break. He hangs out with the former spy's children. What could go wrong? {prompt by Droth}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I haven't seen many Marvel movies so I'm basing these characters off of other fanfics I've read and the internet. I have no idea how old the children are, so here are their ages.
> 
> Peter is 16  
> Lila is 14  
> Cooper is 10  
> Nate is 3

This was not how Peter expected to spend his spring break. He expected to spend his spring break with Aunt May in their little apartment in Queens. Sleep in until noon like teenagers are supposed to. Maybe do some early afternoon patrolling to wake himself up.

He did not expect to be in the passenger seat of Tony's expensive (but not too flashy) car, driving down to Missouri. 

May had decided to spend his spring break visiting and old friend, so she shipped him off to Tony,only for Tony to drag him somewhere he's never been before. (Does this count as kidnapping? Peter is pretty sure this counts as kidnapping). 

Peter had met Lila, Cooper, and Nate a few times. As well as Clint. He had yet to meet Clint's wife, however. What was her name again? It was an L name like Lila. Lisa? Lola? Oh well. He'll figure it out.

It wasn't until they were a few minutes away from the farm, that it finally came back to him. Peter snapped his head up as the name Laura popped into his head.

Mr. Stark gave him a side glance, but didn't care to comment. This isn't the weirdest behavior his kid has had.

Wait. _His_ kid? Nope. Definitely not. He did not have any involvement in the production of this satan spawn.No way. Out of the question. _Not_ his kid.

They finally pull up to the small farm and before either of them can even exit the car, the is the little body of Nate hurdling toward them with a haggered looking Clint Barton running after him. 

Clint swoops in to pick Nate up as he greets Tony. He then turns his attention onto Peter,while struggling to hold onto a squirming 3 year old.

"Hey, Pete. How's it been?" He asks.

"I-It's been good, Mr. Barton sir." As much as Peter tried, he could not help but stare wide eyed at the former spy. _Stop being such a fan boy, you idiot_ he mentally scolded himself.

"It's just Clint, kid" Clint smiled fondly at the nervous boy before inviting both geniuses inside.

Once they stepped in, they were greeted by what Peter could only assume was Clint's wife. She held out her hand and Peter shook it politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barton." _Nice. You managed to not make a fool out of yourself like you usually do when meeting new people._

"It's very nice to meet you too. You can call me Laura. Peter is it?"

Peter gave a quick nod.

"Well,I know for a fact that Lila and Cooper have been exited to see you again. They are in one of the bedrooms upstairs if you'd like to head up. I'll show you where the guest room is later."

"Thanks, M-Laura." Peter caught himself, before rushing off in the direction the Laura described.

Peter didn't know what he was expecting when he walked into the room, but it certainly wasn't _this._ Lila was chucking random stuff (pillows, books, etc) at a huddled form, trying in vain to protect himself.

"You give it back!" She screeched. Can children screech? Peter doesn't know. But that's the sound the younger teenager made.

"I don't have it!" Cooper shouted back right before a pillow smacked him in the face.

"Ummmmm" Peter awkwardly stood there.

"Peter! Tell Cooper to give me back my pop tart!"

"I. Don't. Have it!"

"Yes. You. Do!"

"Can't we just get you a new pop tart?" peter suggested.

"yeah, but then I have to let Cooper have the satisfaction of getting away with theft."

"Oh please. Dad's done worse."

Peter could hear an 'I heard that' shouted from downstairs. The kids payed him no mind as they continued their bickering.

 _Wow, is this how Mr. Stark feels with me and Harley._ Peter couldn't help but wonder.

It was at this time, though, that Peter did the smartest thing he has ever done. He turned around and walked away. Noping himself out the room. 

_I am not doing this today. I am too young to start feeling responsible for 2 children. I am not about to get stabbed for stepping onto that battle field. Damn.Why is she so scary._

There are 2 women Peter is afraid of. Mrs. Potts and Nat (she refused to be called any thing else). Now Peter can add a certain Lila Barton to that ever growing list. Cooper is probably thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if it sucked. I'm not used to writing fanfic and my space bar doesn't work very well on my computer so I have to write the story out without spaces before using my phone to add the spaces in. My stories will probably seem rushed and shorter until I can afford a new computer. Because this takes a ridiculously long time


End file.
